My Father
by Crestentione
Summary: Itachi is kidnapped by vampires! ... No really. Itachi, who is now a vampire himself has to live without his memories of ever being human. Without any clue who he is, watch Itachi survive with the help of some friends and people he doesn't even remember. Better than it sounds. Rated M for yaoi, sexual references, may not have lemons. Not so sure yet. Itasaso. Itachi x Sasori
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Crestentione - This story is called, "My Father".

STOP: JUST A REMINDER FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE TOOLBAR ON THE TOP OF THE STORY, OR THOSE WHO NEED GLASSES OR HAVE TROUBLE WITH SEEING RIGHT. IF YOU HAVE NONE OF THESE, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. BETWEEN THE SUMMARY AND THE STORY IS A TOOLBAR THAT READS:

**A+ A- .** THE FIRST TWO WHICH YOU MAY FIND HELPFUL ARE TO MAKE THE WORDS ON THE STORY BIGGER AND SMALLER. THE THIRD ONE CHANGES THE WORD FONT. THE FOURTH ONE PUSHES THE WORDS SO THAT THEY TAKE UP LESS SPACE ON THE PAGE. THE FIFTH PUSHES THE LINES APART. THE LAST ONE MAKES THE BACKGROUND OF THE STORY BLACK OR WHITE. I SUGGEST THE FIRST ONE AND THE FIFTH ONE FOR MY STORIES WHICH ARE NOT SPACED OUT. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

Chapter 1:Give Up Or Die

'So hungry', it was the only thought that came to me. Am I supposed to give up everything I've lived for or die? The question is confusing to me, I lived for him to kill me, but if I gave up all my hard work would be deleted forever. If you're confused I'll tell you what I mean, I had been captured by vampires and locked away in a giant glass dome. If it wasn't ridiculous enough, I had two choices; one was drink my own blood and become a vampire through some ritual, or two was to die slowly as they starved me. I know what you're thinking, number one but that choice made me in to an infant therefore losing all of my memory of everything. After turning in to an infant I would grow back to my original age within a week, after that I would go through another ritual where I would be chosen as a seer, a scouter, or a pureblood. Seers was the lowest rank of a job but also the most important, they watched the prisoners and if one prisoner gave in and drank their own blood, they would put them through the ceremony. The bad thing about a seer was they never got to go outside as scouters and purebloods did, and they barely got any breaks so they barely moved. Scouters brought in new prisoners to be sacrificed and were always moving, some scouters worked ten years then got a two year break. Scouters also nurtured the newborns until their judgement time. Purebloods were the highest rank and didn't really have a job, but I made a pact that if I did give up I would become a pureblood. Purebloods after chosen are given four jobs to do before set free to do what they wanted. The pureblood is shown a picture from thier preserved memory of thier first real friend that was still alive, and is sent to find that person. After that they were told to find a mate that was human or a non-vampire. The next was to reproduce a child with thier mate. Last task was to turn your mate in to a pureblood vampire.

If I died they would carry my body outside and carry out a funeral and bury me, they were cruel beings but not selfish and heartless. I knew all of this information because in less than a week I had seen thirty-one people give in, twelve became scouters, seventeen became seers, and two had become purebloods. I heard yelling from the other side of the glass dome, "I demand to know why I've been kidnapped! Let me go!" I knew this voice, i-it couldn't be. The man was thrown in to the dome on the floor and the door was closed shut behind him. He got up and formed some hand signs I sighed and spoke, "That won't work you know." He stopped and turned to face me, yep just like I thought, 'Orochimaru'. He looked pissed, "Y-you damned Uchiha Itachi! What are you doing here, in fact why am I here? Is this some kind of plot?" I shook my head, "We're all prisoners here Orochimaru, we've all been chosen to become a vampire, and someone else explain to him how things work around here because I've done it to many times!" In a millisecond the other thirteen people surrounded him asking him if he had any food.

The same thing happened four days ago when I arrived here, all of them crowded him except two. I didn't know thier names but I knew that they were friends and the younger of the two was dying from starvation, and the older was on the same track. It hurt to see them starving and refusing to give up, there were two different ways to become a vampire in here; You drink your own blood, or somebody makes you drink your own blood. I walked over to the 'scuicide wall', it was the wall where they hung at least a hundred kunai on a string. I took two down and walked over two the starving children, "Orochimaru pay attention you might learn something for once." The older of the two looked up at me dully, when she saw the kunai she seemed to understand. I lifted up the younger's hand and put a small cut in it, it started to bleed as I put the wound to his mouth and let the blood seep through. At that moment one of the seers came through the door and then bit the little boys neck. Screaming could be heard the entire time an it wasn't only coming from the boy, it was coming from the boy and the girl. I quickly ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand, putting a cut in it she licked up the blood and another seer ran in and bit her arm. The two quickly molded in to crying infants and a large bubble came out of one of thier ears; thier memories. The seers carried the infants and thier memories out of the dome.

About fifteen minutes later Orochimaru came over and sat beside me, "I understand everything now but, why me? Why'd they choose us, and are they really trying to torture me with you being here?" I punched his arm and he just chuckled, "How long have you been here?" I gave a sideways glance, "Four days. I don't think I'll make it to seven." I felt something jolt behind my eyes, 'No you can't cry!' I ignored the voice and let my tears fall, I stood up and grabbed a clean kunai the threw it at at a wall. It bounced off and hit the floor, I picked it up and threw it again. 'Sasuke. My little brother, I'm so sorry!'

Orochimaru's POV

Why was he so angry why was he crying? I would've enjoyed it but I couldn't. The next thing I know I grabbed a kunai from the wall and slashed Itachi's finger when I grabbed his hand. I tackled him and shoved his finger in to his mouth. He pushed me off and I smirked at him, "Goodbye Itachi, that's payback for my hand." A seer jumped on him and bit his shoulder. He was transformed to an infant and taken away along with his memory. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to meet everyone else in the prison a male voice spoke out from them, "Thank you, you just saved him." I was confused but two ours later after being told Itachi's whole life story I was left speechlees, he had told everyone his life story and if anyone were to become a pureblood they would tell that person to pass on his story using the 'Library of Memories'. The 'Library of Memories' was a library that held the memories of all the people who had given up, the memories were labled by perfectly accurate names thanks to the seers and thier highly sensitive hearing abilitys. It was too bad that I wouldn't make it seven days to see what position Itachi would land in, most likley he would become a pureblood. "You know he was the best of us all, he tried to save all of us before himself.", a girl no older than twenty said to me. "It was about time that someone put him out of his misery.", a man said. I smirked, 'I thought when I'd put him out of his misery I'd never see him again, I've only given him a new life...I'm such a fool.' I looked over the other prisoners and sighed, "Are any of you going to give up?" There was silence through the prison. "Eventualy...I just want to live with these people a little longer before I do!", a woman shouted. "Same here! And when we do give up I want to give up together!", a man called. Everyone agreed and I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'm here until you're gone." They all cheered and I laid down on the ground, 'I'm going soft for these people.'

No One's POV

So Orochimaru watched as everyone gave up the next day, he looked at the kunai he was holding in curiosity. He lifted the kunai to his lip and cut himself, "I'm wondering to myself; what will death be like?" He was bitten after swallowing his blood.

Itachi's POV

"Master Itachi!", I heard. I opened my eyes to see the upside-down-smiling face of my servant, "Noah" Noah is my servant that was given to me when I became a pureblood, there are some times when a pureblood is given a scouter who quit thier job to become a servant. Noah had short silver hair and green eyes, he's skinny and wears a suit every day, he was wearing the grey one that I actually favored. Basically he was ALMOST as attractive as me. "Good Evening master Itachi! Oh you have a request from the 'Eastern district Vampire Council'!", the silver-haired boy informed. I looked up at my feet, they were still in bat-form helping me cling to the ceiling, I changed my feet back to human form and hopped down from my perch. Most vamipres slept upside-down, I was one of them; Uchiha Itachi pureblood vamipre of the North. "I see you like your new perch master Itachi!", Noah exclaimed. "It's suitable. Read the request.", I ordered as I dislocated and relocated my head from it's position. Vampires cannot die, no matter what, we choose when we die. "Yes master Itachi!", he said gleefully. "*Ahem* Uchiha Itachi of the North, I am a member of the Eastern council and my daughter Lisa is of the marrying age. She is also a pureblood and I have knowledge that you have yet to find a suitiable mate. I only ask that you visit our district and meet my daughter I-.", I intterupted. "Deny it with my regrets of not wanting a mate just yet.", I said. Noah nodded but then asked, "Master Itachi, you must find a mate or else you'll never be able to leave here!" I blinked, he was right but...I just didn't want a mate. "I don't need one right now anyways, I still need to find my human friend from my past life! We don't need to worry Noah, but thank you.", I thanked him. "When am I to recive my memory Noah?", I asked him as I changed in to my black cloak that went to my feet, underneath that I wore black pants that went to my calfs, I strapped on my battle sword to my waist and put on my black flats; standard male pureblood fashion. I turned to exit my room. "Master Itachi you forgot this!", Noah shouted. I turned to see him holding out my black barbed-wired-crown with a small figure of a crow on it, it was made of pure silver which humans thought we were hurt by, it completed my uniform when I put it on. "Thank you Noah.", I said putting it on the top of my head. "In five hours, that's why I came to retrieve you! You were sleeping so peacefully, so I packed everything for you!", he said opening the door to reveal a big red suitcase. I was suprised, Noah was always dependable and always thought ahead, I hoped he would be my servant for many more millennium. "Thank you Noah, you're very dependable, I hope you will be staying as my servant for a long time?", I asked. "Of cource master Itachi, you must remember I competed for this spot among three hundred-million other scouters!", Noah reminded as he picked up the suitcase and followed me as I walked through our labrinth. A vampire lair's labrinth is the worst place for a human to be lost in, they would be killed if they ever set foot in one. I looked at Noah smiling and looking ahead carrying my suitcase, I leaned in to his face stopping him from walking. "Is there something wrong, master Itachi?", he asked. I let out a 'bat's scream' and he fell to his knees. A 'bat's scream' was a way of saying many things that only a vampire could sort out what it meant in a short time which was what Noah was doing. It was a super-sonic pitched sound that humans could not hear, only vampires and bats could hear and translate them. "Thank you master Itachi!", he yelled as he got up with tears in his eyes. Noah was dedicated to being my servant forever, to recive a bat's scream that said 'thank you' was an honor to him. I nodded and kept walking through the labrinth with Noah close behind.

Once we had exited the labrinth, we ended up in the 'Scouter's Plaza'. Children vampires ran past us waving and smiling while I looked for one in particular. I looked over to a small group of girl vampires surrounding one boy, "James." The small one looked at me and smiled, he floated over the heads of the girls bidding his farewells. He landed in front of me and glared past me, at Noah. It was a mystery why many of my clan disliked Noah. "Where is your sister? Is she still in her night class?", I asked. James was a scouter, the reason why so many liked him because of his older sister, Rama a pureblood. "I'm sure she's on her way here, she has to pick me up.", he said looking back at me smiling. "Are you going to get a new servant soon or-?", he started. I slapped him, "You must know when to hold your tounge Worthington." He glared and his glare softened, "But of course elder Itachi. I apologize." I shook my head and directed to Noah, "Noah is the one you should apologize to, and you will." He looked shocked, "I-I must apologize for my rude behavior, I-I apologize elder Noah." He kneeled and stomped off. Noah snickered and I scolded him for being rude, politeness was everything in my district. You absolutley had to obey your elders in rank and age, and if you were direspectfull it was the responsibility of your elder to choose your punishment. I never hit Noah, I didn't have to, and I didn't want to either, he was one of my closest friends. "Itachi!", a voice said. I turned to see my other friend, "Orochimaru, how are you? And you Sylem?" Sylem, Orochimaru's servant slowly stepped from behind Orochimaru and bowed his head in respect, "I-I'm doing well and the season is new." Sylem was half my size but still an excellent servant, he was also very shy and talked softly. "I'm doing fine. I wonder who will 'Tachi's human friend be? Oh the suspence!", Orochimaru gushed. He was a very good friend but still he was gay, homosexual affairs among vampires were forbidden in the northern district, but not in the others. There were five vampire districts in all, Northern, Southern, Western, Eastern, and the underground district. The underground district was the center of our communities, and we always hold a banquet there each New Year's, so everyone is able to have a break together. I sighed, "We'll just have to see about that later won't we?" Orochimaru hugged my waist, "Well what do you think I'll have to do? Don't tease me!" I felt eyes on us, "Orochimaru let go, people will get suspicious." He un-latched from my waist and pouted, "I can't hug my friend? That doesn't seem right!" I rolled my eyes and Noah, and Sylem giggled. He was like this every day. I sighed again and hesitantly hugged him, he laughed. "I got you to hug me, isn't that quite the acomplishment?!", he said turning as I released him. "Sylem come!", he ordered and walked off. Sylem jumped and turned towards us, "It was nice seeing you elder Itachi, elder Noah!" He ran to catch up to Orochimaru who was already around the corner. "Elder Itachi!", I heard a girl say. I turned to see Rama smiling at me. (I'm going to explain how Orochimaru and Sylem look now, but not Rama and James, they are characters you will only see for like three chapters and then they're done.) "I heard you required my pressense!", she said. I nodded and smirked, "It's always Rama with the advanced vocabulary, isn't it?" She giggled, and that reminded me to scold Noah for laughing at Orochimaru later. "Here, they're golden passes to see all of my rituals.", I said handing her the two passes. She gaped at them and smiled, she took them. "Thank you so much elder Itachi!", she smiled. James suddenly popped up from behind her and glared at Noah again. I ignored him and turned away towards the labrinth again, "I hope you enjoy them. Come Noah." Noah followed me as Rama yelled her good-bye from behind.

I was now dressed in a black suit with a red tie underneath, I also wore black dress shoes and pants. My crown was still on of course. "I pray to father, help me go through this ritual without fail.", I whispered. 'Father' lived in the underground district and was the leader of everything, it was every pureblood's dream to become the next leader of all the districts. Even Orochimaru and I wished this. "Master Itachi? Are you decent?", Noah asked from behind the curtain that seperated us. "Yes. Bring me some blood.", I ordered. "Yes of cource master Itachi.", he said. I looked in the mirror and saw the room behind me, I didn't even know why we had them if we did not have a reflection. I turned around to see Sylem peeking in, he jumped when he saw me. "Elder Itachi! I-I'm sorry, I entered without permission!", he started to dissapear behind the curtain. "Wait!", I yelled. "Come back in here.", I said. He peeked in again and I motioned for him to come further inside. He could only comply, he walked until he was two feet away from me. "Sylem? Where are you?", I heard Orochimaru call. I looked at Sylem's long blue hair framing his small face, and partly covering his grey eyes, he was dressed in a black suit and tie. "Orochimaru he's in here!", I yelled. Orochimaru came through the curtain and stormed over towards us, "Sylem, it is extremely irresponsible to wander off without my permission!" He grabbed Sylem and got ready to slap him, I grabbed his wrist and stared him straight in his eyes. "Sylem was only helping with my tie, I needed someone to do this because Noah was fetching me a drink. Therefore this is my fault Orochimaru.", I lied. Orochimaru eyes widened and he let go of Sylem's hip, "Sylem, I-I don't know what to say. I'm extremely sorry for my unnecassary actions." Sylem was shaking from shock and looked at me thanking me with his eyes, "M-master Orochimaru there is no need to a-apologize, you have the right to p-punish me no matter the reason." Orochimaru frowned, "I will not do that to you Sylem." Orochimaru went out of the room followed by Sylem who was still shaking. I sighed and went over to a fur covered chair and sunk down in to it, 'Being un-dead can really be tiring. Some people would think you would feel great all the time, but those were humans.' "Master Itachi, I've gotten you 'type A positive' blood, I know it's your favorite!", Noah said cheerfully coming in with a long wine glass filled with blood. It was 'A positive', I could smell it. I took the glass from him and smiled, "Thank-you Noah." I stared at the glass lost in my thoughts, 'Father please don't let me fail!' If I did fail this ritual, I would be shamed and mocked wherever I went, most importantly I would lose Noah. "M-master Itachi? Why do you look sad? This is a joyus occasion for all your friends, please be happy okay?", Noah asked me smiling. I knew on the inside he was only worried about my well-being. I sighed and took a drink from the glass, "I am. Just...nervous..." Noah's eyes widened and then he smiled, "Everyone gets nervous sometimes master Itachi! Hmm?" I looked at Noah, "Noah, you do know you're my friend right?" His eyes widened and he looked down unable to blush, we have no blood remember? Vampires! "No master Itachi, I had no knowledge of th-", I kissed him stopping his sentence. His eyes widened and closed as I explored his wet cavern, he then pushed me away gasping for air. He put his hand on the white fur-chair supporting himself, "M-master Itachi, k-kissed*Pant*-! I-I can't believe-!" "Noah.", I said as I put down my empty glass on the changing room shelf. He looked up at me. "That kiss never happened.", I said activating my hypnosis. His eyes dulled in color as he said, "That kiss never happened." I smirked deactivating my hypnosis and turning towards the exit of the room, "Come along Noah." "Eh? O-oh yes master Itachi! I apologize, I don't know what happened!", he said frantically. He had comepletley lost his memory of what had just happened. "Oh and Noah?", I asked. "Yes master Itachi?", he asked. "Thank-you.", I said walking out of the room. He didn't answer back, he didn't know why I was thanking him. If you're wondering it was for that kiss.

"Itachi!", Orochimaru yelled running up to me. He was wearing a suit similar to Sylem's, except it was bigger and had a fur wraped around the neck, probably due to Orochimaru's style limits. His hair was also in a high ponytail like always. "So guess who's introducing you?", he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to say, and this is just a bat's sight^, you." "Guessing games are no fun with you, you're to smart!", he pouted. Sylem came running behind him with a glass of 'double O negative', I hated that kind. "Here master Orochimaru, I got the most fresh bottle they had!", he said handing the glass to him. We were standing backstage of the stage I was going to have my ritual on, it was in a half-an-hour. Noah came running up behind me with another glass of blood, "Master Itachi it's unhealthy to drink this many glasses! If you get drowsy in the middle of the ritual, who knows what will happen?!" "You're right, drink it yourself!", I ordered not even thinking first. My nerves were a wreck, I was worrying myself to peices. "Itachi?", Orochimaru asked. "Yeah?", I stared at him. "Itachi?", he asked slowly. "WHAT?", I yelled. He put his hand on my shoulder and directed me to some fur-chairs and pushed me down in one, kneeling in front of me. He looked me in the eyes and started to shake me saying, "You need to calm down!" I snatched away from his hold, "How am I supposed to do that Orochimaru? Father will be here to watch me! If I fail-" "You will not fail!", he interupted me, "I've seen you fight, I've seen you ward off a whole gang of punk vampires at a club! You're strong! If you can handle being that strong in this, flimsy body, then you can handle some dumb ritual. I believe in you, Noah belives in you too." I looked him in the eyes and I could tell he was serious, he usually joked all the time, but this time it was all buisness. "Now! If you don't mind I'm going to go drink my 'double O negative'. You think about what I said. K?", he asked. I nodded, "K."

"Noah?", I asked trying to fix my tie before I was called. He went over to me and straightened it himself, "Yes master Itachi?" I smirked as he stepped aside, "Wish me luck from the black cat^." He smiled, "Of course master Itachi, all the black cats in the world." "Now introducing...you know the awesome guy that we all love and wish for a thousand black cats, *Takes A Deep Breath* Itachi Uchiha!", I heard Orochimaru shout from stage. I took a deep breath and stepped from behind the velvet curtains, onstage. I could see many people that I knew and I saw Noah, Rama, and James in the very front row, cheering loudly. I looked to my side to see Orochimaru smiling brightly and behind him, Father sat in an elavated chair smiling down at me. I had only seen father in books, but seeing him in person, it was amazing. I looked to the audience and they were still cheering, it all stopped when Father raised his hand. Orochimaru handed the microphone he was holding to Father who got up from his chair and walked towards me. "To some misfourtune, the grim reaper^ is not available to do this ceremony today. So in his place, I will gladly poceed through the ritual with Itachi.", Father said. The whole audience gasped, even Orochimaru and I were shocked. "Itachi?", Father asked stopping a few feet away from me. "Yes Father?", I asked facing him with respect. He directed his hand to a square in the floor made out of marble, it had no engraving on it at all. "Sit, facing away from the audience if you please.", he ordered. I nodded and kneeled on the stone and looked up at him, "I am ready Father." He nodded and looked out to the audience behind me, "We will now begin the ritual of Uchiha Itachi, no interuptions at all!" He put his hand on my head where my crown was and drew it back slowly, I looked as a blue wavy kind of ectoplasm thing exited it. The thing formed into a ball in Father's hand, he put his other hand over it and a small peice of it separated from it. Father pushed the bigger peice back in to my crown, and kept the smaller peice. He walked over to the wall behind him and put it in a rather large opening in the wall. I looked up to the large screen above the stage as it flickered on, a man with blue skin and yellow tiny eyes appeared on it. My eyes widened as he pulled out a giant wraped sword. 'Who is this man? This man was my friend?', I thought.

After the ritual ended I thanked father and many others for coming, on the inside I was very confused. I went back to my room after everyone had left followed by a confused Noah. "Master Itachi wait! Where are you going?", he asked. "To bed, do not awake me or it'll be your head!", I yelled. "Oh! Y-yes master Itachi.", he said sadly walking away. I went in to my room and slammed the door behind me. "Why are you mad, young Itachi?", a voice said. I jumped and fell on my backside, when I looked up I saw Father sitting in my favorite fur chair! He smiled, "You have no liking to your past life's friend I see. That is very shallow, I'm dissapointed in that." My eyes widened, "H-how did you know? And when did you get-?" "The front door young Itachi. Also I know because you just told me!", he laughed. I stared as I got to my feet, "Father. How can that man, thing be my freind? I don't see how that ever happened." "All people who find out their friend was a strange being Itachi, are always a little upset. You must adknowledge he is human, and he cared, and cares about you at this moment. You must go to him, do not keep him waiting!", he scolded as he got up from my chair. I smiled, it couldn't hurt to see what kind of person he was. "I see you have changed your mind about this person. Now, go have fun meeting your new friend! I hope the best for you two, oh and also I suggest you apologize to your servant, you were quite harsh on him.", he whispered as I bit my lip in shame. "Good-bye young Itachi, I'll see you and your friend at this year's 'Hare's Banquet'!", he smiled as he dissapeared in a fury of bats. I scoffed, I had just become friends with Father, what kind of lucky vampire was I? I turned towards my shut door and banged on it hard, I heard a few yelps and thuds. I opened the door to see Orochimaru, Noah and Sylem all on the floor covering thier highly sensitive ears, wimpering in pain. My eyebrow twitched in anger, "And I sense someone was trying to ease-drop on my rage?!" They all yelped, Orochimaru grabbed Sylem's hand and ran off in to the labrinth leaving Noah to blame. I sighed and grabbed his collar, he whimpered. I pulled him to his feet and then let go, "I apologize for my attitude earlier, I was taking my anger out on you with no reasonble purpose." He yelped again and I glared at him, "Where did you put my bags, and I hope your bags are also with them?" "O-oh! Y-yes master Itachi! But, I thought you changed your mind.", he said slowly. "Noah, we're going to see my past-life's friend. Get ready for departure at one-o-clock a.m. Immediatley!", I ordered. I turned to see Noah smiling, he kneeled. "Yes master Itachi!", he said happily.

THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING TO LONG! GAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH! TEE HEE!

Celeste-Ominous - I like where this is going. Don't you Orochimaru?

Orochimaru - You have a point, but why am I gay?

Itachi - And why did I kiss Noah?

Celeste-Ominous - Because for you Orochimaru it was really easy, I just needed to tweek little things here and there! For you Itachi, you just wanted to kiss him. So you're not gay.

Orochimaru - ... o_0 Just end this Author's Ending Note.

Itachi - Please.

Kisame - That's my job. Anyways ^ means; check in the author's note. The first ^; Bat's sight. It basically means; this is just a wild guess. The second ^;Luck from the black cat. You can probably guess this means; good luck. They're vampire and black cats are good luck to them, while it means bad luck to us. The third ^;Grim reaper. It's basically a vampire pastor.(I hope no-one finds this part offensive.) Okay is that it?

Celeste-Ominous - Should be!

Celeste-Ominous, Kisame, Orochimaru, Itachi - Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste-Ominous - Hello! It's a second chapter of "My Father"!

Itachi - When am I getting out of the district?

Celeste-Ominous - VERY soon, it's just you need to talk to a few more characters before that happens.

Orochimaru - It better be me, I barely had any parts!

Kisame - Didn't you hate being gay? Why do you want more parts, _I'm_ in the position to be demanding _a _part.

Itachi - But what about when you-

Kisame - DOESN'T COUNT!

Celeste-Ominous - Don't yell at Itachi-sama! *Chainsaw appears out of no-where* DIEEEE!

Itachi - Doesn't that chainsaw belong to Grell, from Black Butler?

Celeste-Ominous - Yeah so what?

Elsewhere: Grell - Where is it? I swear I put it right on my desk!

Will - I _think_ I know who has it.

In the writer's corner: Celeste-Ominous - *Sneezes* Some ones talking about me, anyways where was I? Oh yeah. DIE AND BECOME SUSHI KISAME-BAKA!

Kisame - HELP ME!

Itachi - Please read on so I can enjoy this sight.

Itachi, Who's This Noah?

Itachi's POV

Noah and I were getting ready to depart at the main entrance and exit, when an annoying voice called out to me. "Itachi! You're not going to leave without your _best _friend are you?!", it called. I turned to see Orochimaru smiling at me, and Sylem behind him carrying two suitcases and panting with his hands on his knees. I sighed, "You're going to come with me?" Orochimaru nodded his head and hugged my arm, "Of course Itachi! With you and Noah _alone_ who knows what could happen?!" I stiffened when he said 'alone' that way, "What are you implying?" Threatening people with simple sentences was my specialty. Orochimaru let go of my arm quickly and stared nervously at me, "I-I mean when y-you're alone... U-um, hunting! Hunting can be very diffricult and irratating!" I growled, I pulled my hand through my loose hair.(By the way Itachi's hair is always out now, he hates ponytails.) "Fine, I guess getting more prey easily will benifit us all.", I grunted when he tackled me in a hug. "You still care!", he squealed. I smiled and sighed, he was a peice of work but I enjoyed his company and jokes, secretly I was hoping he would come along with me and Noah. I looked to Sylem and felt sorry for him, "Noah fetch us all some blood-smothies, that includes one for yourself." "Absolutley master Itachi!", Noah said and ran off. Five minutes later he returned with four frosted cups filled with sweet frozen-blood, he handed each of us our cups filled with our favorite flavor, and had one of his own. He also gave us metal spoons. "It's a wonder how I can remember everyone's favorite blood flavor, and name! I also remember we have exactly fifty billion five hundred million twelve thousand and six people currently in our district.", Noah bragged. Orochimaru laughed while I smirked. "E-elder Itachi! Th-thank you for getting these blood-smothies for us!", Sylem thanked me. I smirked, "You're ever so welcome Sylem." Sylem jumped at my expression and looked down quickly, Orochimaru told me he had a crush on me, it did make sense the way he reacted to my pressence. I looked at Orochimaru and he wiggled his eyebrows, I cringed, he could be the sickest person at some times. We all finished our refreshments and threw them in the garbage. "Alright, let's head out!", I comanded. This was the first time I had ever set foot outside my district, I was nervous but anxious.

Kisame's POV

I was pissed. Why? Because two months ago Itachi was kidnaped and there were no sightings yet. I was waiting outside Pein-sama's office just waiting for a mission, if I got one I could probably grab at some information on Itachi. The door opened and Konan-chan walked out, "You want to find out where Itachi is don't you?" I nodded, "Has there been any reports?" She nodded, "One. This came in at least an hour ago." She handed me a folder, I opened it and there was a description of the person they saw. "No doubt, they saw Itachi.", I said. "Read on.", Konan-chan told me. I read ahead, Itachi was traveling with Orochimaru! "Wh-what the-?!", I exclaimed. 'I saw there were two other people with them carrying luggage. I heard them talking about finding a man with blue skin and gills in thier face. They were most likely speaking of Kisame-sama, then suddenly they dissapeared. I knew I had not been hallucinating, but the only other off thing was, they had no chakara at all.', it read. My hand shook, "Is Itachi betraying us?" Konan-chan shook her head, "You probably can't tell by the text, but Pein-san and I decided that they might have been trying to tell us of thier arrival. There is not solid proff that Itachi has betrayed us, all we can do is hope for the best and wait for thier arrival." I just nodded and handed her the folder. 'Itachi-san I hope you haven't betrayed the Akatsuki! If you have, I'll die trying to kill you.', I laughed at my thought. Itachi could beat me no sweat!

I was sitting at the entrance along with all the other members just waiting to see Itachi's face again. I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck, it was strange because I was facing away from the hideout. "Uchiha is back un.", Deidara said. I looked up and saw Itachi looking straight at me, Orochimaru and two other children stood behind him. I stood up just wanting to go punch him in the face for dissapearing. "Itachi, why are you traveling with Orochimaru?!", Pein-sama yelled. Itachi looked at him, "He's my friend, and how do you know him?" "He used to be in the Akatsuki un!", Deidara yelled. "I did? But I don't know any of you people.", Orochimaru said. "Yes you do!", I objected. Itachi stepped in front of Orochimaru, "Enough with this! I have come here with only one purpose, to meet my past life's friend once again!" I blinked, "What are you talking about Itachi-sa-... Hey what the hell, you got taller!" Seriously he reached up to my mouth now! Itachi dissapeared and reapeared right in front of me, "Who are you?" I was shocked, "I-it's me Itachi-san! Kisame!" "Ki-sam-e? Kisame I lost all of my memory when I was given this new life, so I have forgotten everything that has happened since. I do not remember what Akatsuki is, and I do not know why you hate Orochimaru. Please re-accept me to be your friend once again!", Itachi asked. "You forgo-", Pein was silenced by one of the children before he could go on. It was a boy with short silver hair. "S-sure. Itachi-san if you've lost your memory then we need to regain it for you!", I told Itachi. "Thank-you Kisame, and I am sorry, once a vampire is born it's memory can not be regained.", Itachi said. The boy let go of Pein-sama to let him breathe, "It is very rude to interupt a ritual." "A ritual? Who the hell do you think you are touching me?!", Pein-sama yelled throwing a kunai at the boy. The boy didn't move, the kunai went straight in to his stomache. Itachi walked over to the boy and pulled it out, "Do you know how tiring it is for Noah to sew clothes?! You're being such a selfish coward using a knife to fight!" "No-no. Master Itachi it's fine, I actually enjoy sewing! There's no reason to scold him!", the previously impaled Noah said. "Wh-what, you should be in pain, you should be dead!", I shouted. "Itachi Uchiha, pureblood vampire of the Northern district. Noah Cambell, servant vampire of Itachi Uchiha in the Northern district. We are pleased to meet you, as to inform you vampires choose wether to live or die.", Noah said fromally. Orochimaru suddenly hugged Itachi's arm, "Ohh! I'm so impressed, now it's time for the vampire's season!" "Vampire's season, what's that?", Sasori asked. Orochimaru sighed and let go of Itachi's arm, he pulled small frameless glasses out of who-knows-where and put them on. "Well children, after the vampire, that is Itachi. Finds his friend, he is infected with a human hormone to make him go in to a complete state of hypnotizing lust! This vampire is then infected with a vampire hormone to make him sense his prey or new mate, this mate has to be a non-vampire. After that willing or not the prey and vampire have a wonderful intercourse and are bound for life, after this the vampire out of habit, turns thier new mate in to a vampire! Then they live together forever, and the best part; _male_ vampires can mate with a _male_ human and still bear children together!", he gushed. I was about to throw-up, "TH-THAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO ITACHI-SAN?!" Orochimaru nodded and put his glasses away, "Except the prey cannot be you." I sighed in relief, but then Orochimaru started to creep me out again. "I warn you who-ever is here while this happens, there is _absolutley nothing stopping a vampire from having thier first mating! _So just don't try to stop him and you'll live okay? He he he!", he said. Itachi suddenly doubled over moaning. Orochimaru and Noah backed away slowly. "Lady and gentlemen please do not run or look away from this display, if you do this vampire will give chase and take you right on the spot. If not chosen do not give chase or you will be killed, have a good day!", Orochimaru said dissapearing with Noah and the other child. I looked in horror as Itachi started to glow purple, he stood up and looked at us all with black eyes. He scanned us, looking for a suitiable mate. He dashed forward and in a second, he and Sasori were gone. "H-he can't mate with Sasori no danna un! He's a puppet!", Deidara laughed. "Quite the contrary, even if not completly human, he was once, so Itachi will simply change him back in to human!", Orochimaru explained once he reappeared. "Why'd you run away ass-hole!", Hidan asked. "If in a complete state of lust a vampire thinks any other vampire will try to steal thier mate. So they will attack vampires to close to thier mate. Even though I'm immortal, Itachi still scares the hell out of me!", Orochimaru explained. Screaming was heard from behind us, it was distant. "They've started! Okay I'll just be out getting more blood, Sylem come. Noah I think you should be hearing your master's first mating!", Orochimaru dissapeared with Sylem. "S-Sasori no danna is human now?", Deidara asked completly shocked.

(Small yaoi chapter, no lemon, just yaoi, skip it if you want to.)  
No One's POV

Itachi and Sasori dissapeared deep in to the forest, Sasori landed on the ground still being bored. 'It's not going to hurt anyways.', Sasori thought. Itachi scowled, 'I want this mate to be human!' Itachi bit harshly in to his shoulder junction, Sasori started to change. All of Sasori's weapons dissapeared inside of him as his wood changed to skin, his blood filled him, Sasori began to feel pain and pleasure. "Wh-what's happening? I-Itachi stop it!", Sasori commanded. Itachi just bit harder, Sasori hissed and pushed Itachi. Itachi's fangs made Sasori's skin break as blood leaked through the cracks. Sasori screamed, "Itachi let go! Nya, nnn." Pleasure overflowed Sasori, the bite sparked electric pleasure down to his member, making him moan. "Ita...", he breathed fainting from blood loss. Itachi frowned and hovered his hand over Sasori's face after dis-lodging his fangs from his skin, his hand glowed yellow as Sasori regained concisnous. Sasori was blushing lightly when he looked at Itachi, "Itachi, p-please don't d-do it! I don't want to!" Itachi's eyes widened, "I-I can't keep myself from this, I'm sorry! It's instinct! Ah! I'm so sorry!" Itachi changed back in to his heartless form and took Sasori on the very spot. And with Itachi's super-human strength, Sasori was literally pounded in to the ground.

Kisame's POV

"ITACHIIIII!", we heard from the entrance of the hideout. "They've finished.", Noah said calmly. "Damn if only I could change that puppet in to human, I would've fucked him a _long_ time ago!", Hidan yelled. Deidara glared at him, then laughed when a stone went right through Hidan's head. I looked over to the forest to see Itachi clothed and carrying a fainted-nude Sasori in his arms. "Sasori no danna un!", Deidara yelled. Deidara ran over to them and reached out for Sasori, Itachi hissed making him stop. "Don't get close to my new mate! I'll have to kill you!", Itachi yelled. Deidara glared and took off his cloak and handed it to Itachi, "It's cold out here, he'll freeze if he's nude un. Plus, there's a girl out here." Itachi nodded, "It seems there is a female in our pressense." Itachi took the cloak from Deidara and put it on Sasori. "S-so Itachi, what happens after that?", I asked. Itachi smiled at me, "Reproduction." ~Silence~ "WHAT(UN)!", Deidara and I yelled at the same time. "What the fuck!", Hidan yelled finally standing up. "First you throw a rock through my head, spill blood when I'm not having a fucking ritual! Now you're telling us you have to make a tiny bitch with the puppet?!", he shouted again. "Yes.", Itachi said picking Sasori up on his back. "'Yes'? That's all you have to say to that? How the hell is reproduction going to h-? Nevermind, I don't even want to know.", I sighed in defeat. "Of course, unlike humans who have mated with humans, he will not take nine months to reproduce. He will take three years.", Itachi said. "WHAT!?", I yelled. "It's basic vampire logic. You humans would not get it, we live with it.", Noah said. "Hello.", a voice from right next to my head called. I yelled and fell forward, I looked back to see Orochimaru upside-down and levitating. A wide smirk formed on his lips, "You're not scared of little me, are you?" I growled and charged at him with my Samehada, "You bastard!" Suddenly Sylem appeared right in front of him, arms spead wide, blocking my target. "P-please! Don't h-hurt master Orochimaru!", he cried. I stopped my attack before he got cut, "Fine!" He turned to Orochimaru, "A-are you harmed m-master Orochimaru?!" Orochimaru shook his head and floated right side-up, "No, you have served me well Sylem." His feet touched the ground and he opened his mouth slightly, Sylem fell to the ground on his knees. "Oi kid, are you alright un?", Deidara asked. Sylem nodded and stood up, "Th-thank-you master Orochimaru!" I was cofused. Noah suddenly appeared right beside me making me jump, "Vampires have familiars, do you know of them?" I shook my head. Tobi walked over to us humming, "Tobi thinks it's...Oh! Pick Tobi, pick Tobi! Tobiiiiiiiii!" He raised his hand and waved it while jumping around in front of Noah, Noah pointed at him. "Yes, Tobi?", he sighed. "BATS!", Tobi yelled. Noah nodded, "Bats, they are our kin, as close to being a part of us. Vampires we're actually created by a scientist who was trying to make a bat that could save a person, by sucking out poisions. He gave up and left his lab-bat alone for some time, when he came back the next day, he realized he had forgoten to feed the bat for some time. When he found his bat, it had died. He worked tirelessly to revive it, and instead of trying to make the bat suck poision, he tried to make the bat suck blood instead. His intention was to let the bat suck a little of his blood, then reverse the formula after it awoke again. But...things went horribly wrong. When he let the bat's fangs peirce him, the bat drained him completely. He died with only half of his plan finished, but then, \i all\i vampires are dead. When he awoke he found that the bat had flown out the window, and he was a vampire. From then the bat bit many people, until one of the people who had been bitten by it, captured it. That person, is the father, of our previous leader; Father. Before he died, he learned scorcery, dark magic, and charms. He passed on these things to many other vampires, and selected four of the best vampires to rule over one large peice of land." Orochimaru walked over to Noah and flicked him in the head, "Don't show off Noah. Anyways, yes he did do this, afterwards underground caves were created. But then the previous Father had to recollonize, thanks to protest. He then came up with a program, one that Itachi and I were taken to and given this new life. He then set up rituals to select vampires to be put in a postition to live by. Basically Itachi a-" "They don't need to be taught a history lesson _that_ long Orochimaru, Father's father lived way before any of us, _way before_. Anyways, Noah you've gotten your train of thought on the wrong track during your speech.", Itachi said. "Actually I was starting to like this shit!", Hidan said. "I too, want to learn of the origin, and developement of what you are now, Itachi.", Pein-sama said. "Me to un! I want to also know what happens to Sasori.", Deidara said. Itachi looked at all of us and nodded to Noah, "Continue, Orochimaru come along." Orochimaru followed Itachi and Sylem went along too, I looked back to Noah and fainted for some reason. 'Wh-what? Damn th-they tricked us!', I thought angrily. I felt as if someone were carrying me as I fell in to a deep abyss.

Celeste-Ominous - Sorry, no yaoi-lemon scenes! Although if you like the pairing I wrote, please tell me! Because I'm barely seeing any of this pairing.

Sasori - Why'd it have to be me?!

Celeste-Ominous - Because, you can be made in to the perfect cute uke! *Pinches His Cheeks*

Sasori - Save me from this girl!

Celeste-Ominous - ItaSaso forever!

Itachi - Ahem.

Celeste-Ominous/Sasori - *Blinks*

Itachi - Am I interupting something?

Celeste-Ominous - Of course not! *Let's go of Sasori's cheeks*

Sasori - Ow. Why do I have to be human now?!

Itachi - Celeste-Ominous-chan thought it would be more...let's say dramatic.

Sasori - *Anime Sweatdrops* I see...

Celeste-Ominous/Itachi - Look forward to the next chapter!

Sasori - Wait I wasn't fini-

Chapter End...

Sasori - I'm still not finished!

*Blackout*

Sasori - ...Nice.

Real Chapter End...


End file.
